


A Mesa da Cozinha

by Yoon_Bum



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mentioned Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Sided Kyman, Spanking, This is honestly horrible, dont read if you value your life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoon_Bum/pseuds/Yoon_Bum
Summary: Este post é uma tradução. Informações sobre o trabalho original estão no próprio post.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 13





	A Mesa da Cozinha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kitchen Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471973) by [ganymedethemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedethemoon/pseuds/ganymedethemoon). 



> Este post é uma tradução. Informações sobre o trabalho original estão no próprio post.

Ultimamente Butters não era muito fã de cozinhar. Mas ele o fazia mesmo assim. Ele não tinha muita escolha nesse quesito de qualquer forma. Eric dizia gostar da comida dele e era um dos poucos elogios que deixavam a boca dele. Eles estavam namorado há quase 6 anos e mesmo assim o loiro conseguia lembrar de cada elogio que havia recebido do outro. Na maior parte das vezes, recebia apenas críticas.

"Você limpou alguma coisa hoje? Essa casa tá uma bosta, Butters"

"Você queimou a porra do pão de alho, você não consegue fazer nada direito?"

"Eu aposto que você não conseguiria fazer um boquete pior nem se tentasse"

Mas na maior parte do tempo ele era legal. Ou ao menos era nisso que Butters insistia toda vez que alguém o questionava. Usualmente o Kyle. Ele era um cliente muito frequente na biblioteca onde Butters trabalhava em meio período. Só meio período porque ele ainda tinha de ser uma dona de casa para Eric, também. Ele certamente não teria tempo para trabalhar 8 horas por dia, chegar em casa, limpar, cozinhar e ter certeza de que as necessidades sexuais de Eric estavam sendo atendidas. 

Kyle sempre aparecia na biblioteca, pegava livros que precisava para a faculdade. Ele frequentava uma faculdade não muito renomada em Denver pela seus pais pagavam metade da mensalidade. Ele ainda vivia em South Park, viajando uma hora por dia para suas aulas para que ele, Kenny e Karen pudessem viver em sua pequena e fofa casinha juntos. Afinal, era certamente mais barato do que morar em Denver. Kenny também não queria afastar sua irmãzinha de todos os seus amigos. Eles tinham uma vida aqui em South Park, qual seria o sentido de ir embora? 

Kyle e Kenny estavam noivos. Eles eram felizes.

— Caralho, Butters. Você tá com uma aparência horrível 

Era Kyle, como sempre. Ninguém mais realmente falava com ele em público. Não que ele saísse muito de casa, a não ser que fosse comprar a comida do mês ou ir ao banco. Butters não gostava particularmente de falar com Kyle, seu trabalho era como seu momento de descanso e, por mais estranho que parecesse, ele gostaria de passar esse tempo sem a interrupção de Kyle Broflovski. Não entenda mal, Butters certamente não odiava Kyle, com certeza não, mas ele era um lembrete da inutilidade de Butters. Um lembrete de que ele era a segunda opção. E de que provavelmente continuaria sendo. Mesmo depois de 6 anos de namoro.

— Ah, eu tô bem, Kyle. Não se preocupe comigo.

Butters afastou a preocupação de Kyle como ele sempre fazia, ele não precisava que se preocupassem com ele de qualquer forma.

— Não tem como, Butters. Você tá pior cada vez que eu te vejo. Eu nem consigo imaginar o que aconteceu com o seu estado mental nesses 6 anos com o Cartman. — Kyle fez uma pausa — Você sabe que ele não diz pra ninguém que vocês namoram, certo? Kenny falou que eu provavelmente não devia te contar isso, mas eu achei que você deveria saber. Você é uma boa pessoa, Butters. Você merece algo muito melhor que a porra do Eric. 

Claro que Butters sabia que Eric não contava a ninguém que eles namoravam. Como ele poderia não saber, já que tantas pessoas haviam dito isso à ele? Porra, Eric já tinha feito isso na frente dele. Ele foi para casa e chorou durante o banho naquela noite.

— Ele só é tímido, ele não gosta de falar da vida pessoal dele...

Butters respondeu rapidamente, mal pensando no que estava dizendo. Ele estava tentando re-organizar os livros nas prateleiras, mas já não tinha certeza se estava fazendo isso direito. Ele realmente não conseguia fazer nada direito. Nada além de Spaghetti Carbonara. Talvez ele fosse fazer isso pro jantar dessa noite. Ele não queria decepcionar Eric hoje, ele sempre decepcionava, mas realmente tentaria evitar dessa vez.

— Cartman nunca foi tímido e você sabe muito bem disso. Admite, Butters. Ele tá estragando a sua vida. Você podia ter ido pra faculdade ou podia ter um trabalho de verdade. Você sabe que o Ken e eu deixaríamos você ficar lá em casa até você conseguir um lug-

— Kyle! — Butters falou um pouco alto demais para uma biblioteca, instantaneamente sentindo o rosto queimar, falando as próximas palavras de forma mais suave do que o necessário — Não é problema seu. Eu e o Eric estamos muito bem como estamos. Nós somos felizes. Eu sou feliz. 

Mas ele não sabia se tinha convencido Kyle. Não tinha nem mesmo convencido a si mesmo.

— Só pensa bastante sobre isso e descubra se é verdade. E ligue pro Kenny se puder, ele sente a sua falta.

Kyle falou de forma calma e lenta, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Butters sentiu o rosto corar com a menção do nome de Kenny, especialmente com seu noivo bem ali. Kyle saiu depois disso e Butters não o viu sair, apenas continuou sua tarefa com os livros. Um depois do outro. Um de cada vez. Ele focava nisso pra não precisar pensar em Kyle. Ou em Eric. Ou ninguém. Só nos livros.

"Porra, Kyle, continua!" 

Butters afastou a memória da cabeça e as lágrimas do canto de seus olhos. Pense nos livros.

Eram 16:12 quando ele chegou em casa. 30 minutos mais tarde que o normal, ele usou seu último ticket para o ônibus. Ele teria que ligar para Eric e ver se ele poderia comprar mais no caminho para casa. Isso e mais um pouco de leite, Butters tinha subestimado o quanto beberiam nessa semana. Ele esperava não irritar Eric, porque o desvio no caminho faria com que ele chegasse em casa mais tarde, o que daria a Butters mais tempo para cozinhar. Ele não ia se atrasar. 

Butters pegou o telefone fixo na mesa ao lado do sofá. Foi um presente de Liane, ela sempre mimou Eric e o sofá não era uma exceção. Butters discou o numero de memória, o celular de Eric era o único que ele lembrava. Ou ao menos era o que ele dizia quando Eric perguntava.

"Que porra você quer?" Eric praticamente rosnou.

"Me desculpe por te incomodar, Eric, mas você pode comprar leite e alguns tickets de ônibus pra mim? Estamos sem..." 

Butters falou calmamente, com a voz levemente trêmula pelo medo. Ele ouviu Eric suspirar.

"Tá, beleza, é só isso?" 

Ele praticamente conseguia ver os olhos dele revirando. Butters limpou a garganta antes de responder, tentando soar mais feliz do que estava.

"Isso mesmo! Te vejo mais tarde" 

"Aham, tchau" 

"Tchau... Te amo" Butters disse para si mesmo, ouvindo o som da chamada encerrada, segurando o telefone um pouco mais esperando que Eric não tivesse desligado, que ele fosse dizer que também o amava. Mas ele sabia que não iria acontecer. Nada que ele queria acontecia. 

Ele colocou o telefone no lugar e se moveu para a cozinha de forma robótica. Ligou o rádio e deixou em uma estação pop genérica que tocava a mesma dúzia de músicas todas as noites. Não importava, era apenas um som de fundo de qualquer forma. Ele se moveu pela cozinha sem pensar, ligando o forno e pegando os ingredientes. Colocou um pouco de macarrão para cozinhar e se ocupou com o molho, um tanto aliviado por ver que ainda tinham algumas tortas congeladas no freezer, pouco se importando se combinaria com o macarrão. Ele mal conseguia pensar.

Enquanto tudo cozinhava ele se ocupou ajeitando a casa o melhor que podia antes que seu namorado chegasse. Ele não podia fazer muito com a constante interrupção para checar a comida, mas ele certamente não podia deixar a casa no desastre em que estava. Desastre, claro, significava umas coisas aqui e ali, talvez devesse aspirar um pouco. Quando você é condicionado à perfeição, qualquer erro é o fim do mundo.

Era 17:49 quando Eric chegou em casa, Butters estava terminando de pôr a mesa quando ele abriu a porta.

— Butters, vem aqui pegar a porra dos seus tickets

Ele gritou antes de bater a porta, fazendo Butters pular de susto. Ele quase derrubou o prato que estava segurando. Ainda bem que não derrubou.

— Um segundo, am... — Butters gaguejou um pouco, impedindo a si mesmo de chamar Eric de "amor". Eric odiava apelidos e tinha deixado isso claro há um bom tempo. — Eric! Só um segundo!

Ele terminou de arrumar tudo para o jantar e correu para a sala, onde viu o outro já largado confortavelmente no sofá. Ele ainda estava usando sapatos, que estavam na mesa de centro enquanto ele encarava seu celular. Eric apontou para a sacola no chão quando Butters entrou e o menor se agachou perto do chão, abrindo a sacola. Os tickets ficaram um tanto molhados por terem sido colocados junto do leite. Mas eles ainda serviam. Era só o que importava.

— Eu vou só guardar isso aqui e nós vamos jantar, ok?

Butters disse, sorrindo. Um sorriso que persistiu mesmo quando ele continuou sem resposta. Ele correu até o quarto e guardou os tickets na sua carteira que não tinha nada além dos seus 5 dólares de emergencia. Eric não o deixava carregar dinheiro se não fosse para as compras do mês. Quando ele voltou para a cozinha Eric já estava sentado. Butters serviu a maior parte da comida para Eric e deixou quase nada para si mesmo. Mas estava tudo bem, Butter comia pouco de qualquer forma. 

Eles comeram com pouca conversa. Butters continuava tentando falar sobre seu dia, mas era ignorado toda vez. Ele sabia como começar uma conversa facilmente. 

"Eu vi Kyle no trabalho hoje"

"O que o rato judeu queria?"

"Ele... Ficou perguntando se eu estava bem. E me disse pra ligar pro Kenny"

"E pra quê você ia querer falar com aquele cuzão?"

"E-eu não sei"

"Não ligue pra ele, Butters."

"Eu não vou."

Mas Butters não queria conversar sobre o Kyle. Não agora. Não depois de vê-lo, ele já estava cansado do Kyle. Então ele se manteve quieto.

"Porra, Kyle, continua!" 

Butters apertou o garfo com força nas mãos, enfiando a comida na boca e esperando que pudesse apagar a memória com o gosto. Mas nada do que ele queria acontecia. Eric suspirou e jogou os talheres dentro da pia, fazendo Butters pular pela segunda vez na noite.

— V-você tá bem, Eric? — Butters perguntou calmamente enquanto levantava e começava a limpar.

— E eu sei lá.

Eric encarou o menor enquanto apertava a madeira polida da mesa de jantar. Butters continuava a juntar a louça e colocá-la na pia. Ele lavaria depois. Agora precisava prestar atenção em seu namorado que parecia estar preso em algum tipo de dilema.

— Vem cá.

Eric disse, virando em sua cadeira para encarar o loiro, que tinha quase a mesma altura de pé que Eric tinha sentado. Butters parou em frente a ele e foi rapidamente puxado para um beijo. Era um tanto desleixado e Butters percebia que Eric não estava gostando, então ele tentou melhorar. Ele se sentou no colo do maior e jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto. 

Línguas logo se tocaram, iniciando uma luta que Butters sabia que não podia ganhar. Seu momento de dominância morreu rapidamente quando Eric tomou controle da situação. Ele agarrou Butters pelos quadris e o levantou e abaixou, esfregando suas virilhas vestidas uma contra a outra. O loiro podia sentir que estava ficando duro com a fricção entre eles.

Eric se afastou, empurrando Butters quando ele tentou se aproximar novamente. 

— Eu vou te bater até te arrebentar e depois vou te foder até você não conseguir andar por uma semana.

Eric rosnou na orelha do menor. Butters soltou um som apático e manhoso antes de falar:

— Por favor, senhor. 

Ele jogou seu quadril para baixo, tentando recuperar a fricção tão desejada. Ele pensou momentaneamente se Eric o levaria para a cama ou se iria dobrá-lo sobre a mesa e fodê-lo ali mesmo. Havia alguns arranhões na borda da mesa e ele preferiria ir para o conforto da cama deles. Pelo menos lá seu estômago não doeria por ficar apoiado por muito tempo. Butters preferia a dor rápida de um tapa, um soco ou um aperto, mas preferiria evitar a dor incômoda de ficar em uma posição desconfortável por muito tempo.

Mas o que ele queria nunca acontecia.

Eric levantou Butters sem esforço algum quando o colocou na mesa. Butters pensou quando ele tinha ficado tão forte. Ele ao menos era forte? Ou era Butters quem era extremamente leve? Ele esqueceu disso quando foi colocado em posição, a barriga na mesa e os dedos dos pés mal tocando o chão quando ele buscou por apoio. Seu quadril já começava a doer pela pressão cotra a borda de madeira, mas ele não iria reclamar, ele não queria interromper a diversão de Eric. Suas roupas foram removidas tão rápido quanto ele foi colocado na mesa e ele pôde sentir a mão de Eric se fechar sobre sua bunda.

— Conte.

Foi o único aviso que ele recebeu antes do último golpe. Butters não conseguiu evitar o grito, desejando que tivesse algo em que se segurar.

— Um. 

Ele gritou, já desfeito com um só tapa. Precisou de mais cinco para começar a chorar, os números saindo de sua boca de forma mais desleixada e sôfrega. Doía. Doía pra caralho, mas ele estava bem. Estava tudo bem, ele não se importava de ser a forma de Eric aliviar sua agressividade, com certeza haviam formas piores pra que ele fizesse isso. Precisou de mais 10 golpes depois daqueles para que Eric ficasse satisfeito com o estado em que Butters se encontrava, assim como a cor de sua pele no local atingido. Parecia queimar em chamas se comparado com o tom pálido do resto de seu corpo.

— Porra... — Eric grunhiu enquanto procurava algo em seus bolsos — Eu já volto. Não se atreva a se mexer. 

Era uma ameaça, o que aconteceria com o desobedecimento ficou para a interpretação de Butters. Ele sabia que as punições seriam piores do que uma sessão de spanking. Tinha um motivo para eles terem um chicote guardado entre as bagunças do quarto. Então mesmo com as pernas com câimbra e o quadril dolorido e arranhado, Butter se manteve firme, ainda chorando.

Pareceu que anos se passaram até Eric voltar com uma pequena garrafa na mão. Ele abriu o ziper e tirou o pau das calças, cobrindo-o com lubrificante e empurrando-o em Butters. Ele entrou rápido e deu a Butters a cortesia de se ajustar com a intrusão. Começou a se mover assim que Butters acenou com a cabeça em confirmação. O tecido bruto do jeans arranhava a pele já machucada de Butters, o botão o machucando vez ou outra. Ele já nem sabia se ainda estava duro, mas não importava. Eric provavelmente não o tocaria e não deixaria que tocasse a si mesmo.

Eric era barulhento como sempre tinha sido. Ele constantemente tentava silenciar a si mesmo, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Eric era quase incoerente durante o sexo de qualquer forma, murmurando coisas sem sentido enquanto metia no menor. Ou talvez ele dissesse coisas que faziam sentido, mas Butters tinha deixado de ouvir, por medo do que poderia escutar.

Butters fez um som forte de choro. Se ele estivesse transando com alguém que queria transar com ele, talvez a pessoa parasse para checar se ele estava bem. Mas Eric não fazia isso. Butters tinha uma safeword, de qualquer forma. Não que ele já tivesse usado isso. Só serviria para deicar Eric irritado.

E então Eric fez a coisa que Butters mais temia.

— Kyle! — Eric gemeu o nome da pessoa que ambos sabiam que ele preferiria ter sobre a mesa enquanto ele gozava. E dessa vez Butters não conseguiu fingir que não tinha ouvido. Eric fechou o zíper e se afastou, deixando Butters apoiado em pernas trêmulas. O menor tentou se sustentar, mas escorregou da mesa, colapsando no chão. Ele estava chorando, cobrindo os olhos com as próprias mãos enquanto as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. 

— Caralho, Butters, você tá bem? 

Eric perguntou com cuidado. Butters não conseguia dize se ele realmente se importava ou se perguntou por senso comum. Sexo não devia ser especial? Não devia ser bom? Você não devia dizer o nome da pessoa que está com você e não o nome do noivo do seu suposto melhor amigo? Butters já não sabia muito bem. Ele já não tinha certeza de mais nada.

Butters não respondeu e apenas se afundou mais ainda em si mesmo. Ele conseguia sentir o esperma escorrer lentamente de seu corpo para o chão. Ele ia ter que limpar isso depois. Também devia lavar os pratos depois. E a banheira precisava de uma limpeza. A casa toda andava precisando de uma passada de vassoura. Ele devia fazer isso. Ele devia ser um namorado melhor para o Eric, ao invés de chorar depois de ser comido. Talvez assim Eric pudesse amá-lo também. Talvez assim Eric diria seu nome quando gozasse.

Eric disse algo, mas Butters não conseguiu ouvir. Ele não tinha foco. Ele não sabia onde estava. Houve o som de uma porta abrindo e fechando, então ele apoiou as mãos no chão e tentou se acalmar. Seus olhos estavam marejados de choro e ele olhou em volta procurando qualquer sinal de Eric. Era quase certeza que ele tinha saído. Era de se esperar que Eric saísse e deixasse Butters chorando sozinho no chão. 

Butters se levantou e se vestiu, sem se importar com o pouco de esperma ainda escorrendo dele. Ele queria mais que nunca ter seu próprio celular, mas Eric dizia que ele não precisava de um, eles não tinham dinheiro. Não com o pacote Premium de TV a cabo que eles tinham. Eric precisava de acesso à tudo, o que significava que Butters ficava com menos.

Ele mancou pelo chão até chegar ao telefone. Ele segurou o aparelho tentando se decidir se faria isso ou não. Eric o odiaria se fizesse. Eric nunca iria amá-lo. Mas Butters tinha certeza de que ele nunca o amaria de qualquer forma. Com lágrimas manchando sua visão, Butters digitou o único outro número que havia memorizado. Tocou duas vezes antes de ser atendido com a voz entusiástica de sempre.

— Hey!

— Kenny... — Ele chorou — Por favor, me ajude.


End file.
